


(Sans x reader) Two Helping One's Friend

by Palindrome_Paradox



Category: Undertale (Video Game), author Oc and reader friendsship, sans/reader - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palindrome_Paradox/pseuds/Palindrome_Paradox
Summary: You had a friend, named Sam.she was broken, so you and a newly found monster friend try to help.it might go well, it might not.Who knows?





	(Sans x reader) Two Helping One's Friend

Ten years earlier:

You walked with your friend, Sam, to day she seemed....different.

like, different as in she wouldn't smile or laugh, and big circles were under her eyes.  
even if you were 4 years younger than her, you wanted to find out why she was like this.  
"Sam?"  
"hmm?" she said looking at you while walking.  
"are you okay, you seem off today...." you said, looking back at Sam.  
she seemed to hesitate, "yeah, i'm fine.."  
"are you sure?" you pushed  
"yes, ___, i'm fine." she finished, turning to face forwards. That was it, you decided not to push more as you turnd your head back to the front of you and continued on your journey to nowhere in particular.


End file.
